Fighting Love 1
by Roxius
Summary: The second in the Fighting Love series, which are all my KOF fics that deal around romance of some sort. In summary, Iori walks out of the grocery store to find a familiar ice-wielding girl crying on the ground. Iori X Kula crack. PLease R & R!


Iori Yagami, fierce rival of Kyo Kusanagi and wielder of the purple flames, stepped out of the supermarket to notice a young girl sitting on the floor while crying. Normally, he would have just ignored her like he did with every other human being he came across, but he seemed to recognize this girl. She had chestnut brown hair and ruby-red eyes. Kneeling down, Iori stared at the crying girl for a moment before asking, "Are... are you alright, miss?"

The girl looked up and her eyes met Iori's. For some reason, the redheaded man found himself blushing slightly. Opening her mouth, the girl began to speak in a sweet and sincere voice, unlike anything Iori's ever heard.

"I...I'm so upset. K'...he stole my lollipop!" The girl exclaimed loudly into the heavens. A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Iori's head as he thought, 'A...A lollipop? She's making a fool of herself in public over a stupid round piece of hardened sugar on a stick? That's blasphemy! That's...that's DISGUSTING!' Iori was about to grab the poor girl by the neck when she suddenly spun around and let out a gasp.

A tall white-haired young man with darkish skin was standing not too far off, holding a lollipop in his hands. 'That must be this "K" person...' Iori thought, his mind distracted from murdering the girl. The girl pushed herself up off the ground and, at the white-haired boy, cried, "K'! YOU STUPID MEANIE! GIVE ME MY LOLLIPOP BACK!"

"C'mon, Kula! You can't just sit around eating lollipops all day! Unless you train...you'll get fat!" K' called back. The girl, who Iori now knows is named Kula, stuck out her tongue and replied, "So? I don't care if I get fat! I...I just want my lollipop back!"

'Hmm...taking away what she loves most to force her into training...ingenious...' Iori thought with a smirk. Since it seemed Kula wasn't ready to give up just yet, K' had to do the next step in his plan; closing his eyes, he set the lollipop on fire.

Iori's eyes widened in shock. "He can create fire out of thin air...just like Kyo!"

"NOOOOOOO! MY LOLLIPOP! DON'T MELT AWAY, MY BABY!!" Kula screamed. Shaking his head, K' spun around and ran off down the street with the lollipop. Iori had watched K' up until he was out of sight, and when he turned to look back at Kula, he saw her hair had gone from chestnut brown to a light ocean blue.

'Ah...now I remember her...' Iori thought.

Now that his memories of this strange girl returned to him, Iori had no reason to stay around any longer. However, as he turned around to leave, Kula grabbed him by the shoulder and exclaimed loudly into his ear, "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, ELVIS-HAIR? WE HAVE TO GO AND SAVE MY LOLLIPOP?"

'E...Elvis-Hair? Was it that obvious I've been copying the king of rock?' Iori wondered nervously.

Pushing Kula away, Iori asked, "Tell me something, you annoying little bitch...why should I help you?"

"Uh...because you're my bestest buddy?" Kula replied hopefully.

"I BARELY EVEN KNOW YOU!" Iori snapped, causing Kula to shrink back in fear.

Kula sighed and began to think of some way she could convince mean ol' Iori Yagami to help her in her time of need. Suddenly, she had an idea. "If you help me out," she said, "I'll let you touch my boobies! We can make out too!"

Iori threw his hands into the air and savagely cried, "Y-YOUR BOOBIES? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE BOOBIES! AT LEAST...NOT BOOBIES LIKE MAI, OR VANESSA, OR BLUE MARY, OR B. JENET, OR...OR...Damn, we have a lot of top-heavy girls, don't we?"

Kula pouted, but a devious smile formed on her lips as she said, "How about this, then? If you don't help me...I'll tell everyone you're the offspring of Light Yagami (Death Note) and Junpei Iori (Persona 3)! Or...I'll tell them what your name means backwards...heh heh..."

"GASP!" Iori had not expected this. He knew Kula was sinister...but not THIS sinister! Sighing in defeat, the redhead held out his hand for Kula to shake.

"Fine," he muttered pathetically, "I'll help you get back your lollipop...and you better not show me your boobies, got it? I'm not ready to go blind just yet! Forget about the making out, as well..."

Kula let out a squeal of delight and wrapped her arms around Iori's waist to hug him. "YAY! THANK YOU, IORI-SEMPAI!"

Surprisingly, Iori found himself blushing from the younger girl's touch. 'Damn, why am I getting all flustered? She's only 14 years old, for christ's sakes! I'm turning into a pedophile like my father!' Iori thought in horror of himself.

Sighing again, Iori and Kula ran after K' down the street...

* * *

Iori was quite pleased with himself for bring an end to this 'search' so quickly. All he had to do was buy Kula another lollipop, and that was it! 'I wonder how long it'll take until K' realizes no one is chasing after him...' Iori thought with a chuckle as he and Kula sat at a park bench. The ex-NESTS girl, whose hair had now turned back to chestnut brown, was happily sucking on her new lollipop while watching an old lady feed some ducks nearby.

"...Do you still want your prize for helping me, Iori-sempai?" Kula suddenly asked out of the blue.

Iori smirked at the younger girl and leaned in close to her face. "Sure...if you can handle me..." he hissed, in a dire attempt to scare him out of wanting to make out with him. However, Kula giggled and exclaimed, "Don't worry...I can become the seme in no time..."

Iori could only let out a high-pitched shriek as Kula leapt onto him, causing all the little children nearby to turn around and look in awe...


End file.
